Tal como eres
by clarissaherondale97
Summary: La vida de Clarissa Morgenstern cambia en cuestión de minutos; conseguir un trabajo al lado de tus ídolos no es algo que ocurra todos los días. Pero... ¿qué ocurre cuando el cantante que más admiras en un tipo insoportable, y la imagen que tienes de él cae por los suelos... o peor todavía... si aún sabiendo todo eso, no puedes evitar enamorarte de el?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: la historia no es mía, es de Sarah-Crish Cullen, que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla con los fantásticos personajes de Cassandra Clare.**

**Canción del capítulo: Runaway, de Bon Jovi - ****_www. youtube / watch?v =- hXzTbZMGew_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Qué haces cuando descubres que uno de los cantantes que más admiras no es quien pensabas que era...?; es el tipo al que más detestas, pero... ¿lo aceptarías tal como es... si te llegas a enamorar de él...?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Es una broma?**

Clarissa Morgenstern tragó saliva, a la vez que sus ojos intentaban acaparar la imponente y gloriosa altura del rascacielos que tenía frente a ella. La sede la discográfica Mortal Instruments Records, una de las multinacionales más importantes de la industria de la música, se alzaba de manera majestuosa hacia el cielo de Los Ángeles, y su fachada de vidrio oscuro brillaba de una manera cegadora, debido al impacto de los rayos de sol. No en vano, era uno de los edificios más altos de la cuidad.

Tomando un par de respiración profundas, la joven pelirroja miró de nuevo el trozo de papel donde había apuntado la dirección, comprobando que era la correcta. Después de más de un año mandando currículos a multitud de empresas, y de pasar algunas entrevistas sin pena ni gloria, por fin parecía que surgía una oferta interesante. Agarró firmemente el asa del bolso que colgaba de su hombro e ingresó en el amplio vestíbulo del edificio; las paredes acristaladas, signo del moderno diseño que imperaba en todo el recinto, permitían que la luz se filtrara hacia el interior, haciendo la entrada principal más grande y luminosa de lo que ya era. Modernos sofás de diseño vanguardista descansaban en una de las esquinas, justo enfrente del mostrador de información, lugar al que se dirigió.

—¿Mortal Instruments Records, en qué puedo ayudarle?— no sabía si la recepcionista le hablaba a ella o al sujeto que tendría al teléfono, pero la rubia mujer arqueó una ceja, así que supuso que se refería a ella, de modo que se aclaró la garganta.

—Vengo a una entrevista con el señor Hodge Starkweather; mi nombre es Clarissa Morgenstern— la chica, que atendía al nombre de Lori, o al menos eso ponía en la pequeña placa de identificación que pendía de la solapa de su chaqueta, le indicó que esperara un segundo, mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador que tenía frente a ella.

—El señor Starkweather la recibirá a la hora prevista— respondió, al cabo de unos minutos —coga el ascesor de la derecha, planta veintisiete— le indicó de manera amable, señalando las puertas grises con una de sus manos.

Después de agradecerle sus indicaciones, Clary se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Mientras esperaba que se abrieran las enormes puertas de acero, se percató de que a su derecha dos chicas jóvenes hablaban y reían de manera despreocupada. Los vestidos que llevaban, si se podían llamar así, apenas cubrían las partes pudorosas de sus cuerpos... pero tenía que reconocer que tenían una silueta de escándalo, muy al contrario que ella. No es que ella estuviera obesa y que fuese una bola de sebo andante, pero su figura distaba mucho de ser perfecta; se notaba el ligero sobrepeso a kilómetros; pero siempre había sido así, y no había vuelta de hoja.

Alisó con cuidado la chaqueta negra del sobrio traje que llevaba; su madre siempre decía que parecía que iba de luto, pero el color negro era el que más estilizaba su silueta. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda; las dos muñecas rubias no dejaban de parlotear y de reír de manera estrepitosa; por lo que pudo captar de la conversación, se dirigían a una audición... esperaba que al menos, su voz no fuera tan chillona cuando cantaran.

Los incesantes gritos y saltitos de las chicas siguieron en el interior del ascensor; con un suspiro de paciencia, Clary pasó hacia el fondo del cubículo, debatiéndose en si mirar hacia otro lado o bajar la cabeza y canturrear una canción. Por suerte para ella, las dos barbies animadoras, como mentalmente las había bautizado, se bajaron en el piso once.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, las puertas del ascensor llegaron a la planta veintisiete; Clary tomó aire de manera considerable, y agarrando con firmeza la pequeña carpeta que llevaba, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la única persona que veía. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años tecleaba de manera furiosa en una espectacular pantalla de ordenador, blanca y más delgada que la carpeta que ella portaba.

—Disculpe— murmuró, carraspeando en el proceso; los ojos negros de la mujer sentada tras el inmenso escritorio, de estilo vanguardista, como todo el edificio y mobiliario de la entrada, la enfocaron para después, dedicarle una sonrisa de cordialidad.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?— interrogó; su acento latino apenas era notorio, pero estaba ahí.

—Tengo una cita con el señor Hodge Starkweather; mi nombre es Clarissa Morgenstern— se explicó. La señora asintió, tecleando de nuevo... pero su ceñó se frunció a la vez que leía algo en la pantalla del ordenador; el pie izquierdo de Clary repiqueteaba furioso contra el suelo de brillante mármol blanco.

—Señorita Morgenstern— se dirigió a ella, mirándola con un gesto contrariado.

—¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó a modo de respuesta Clary —¿he confundido el día de la entrevista?— interrogó temerosa, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto consigo misma.

—¿Usted venía por el puesto en administración, verdad?— siguió interrogando la que se suponía, era la secretaria del señor Starkweather. Esta asintió, sin saber por donde iban los tiros —lamento informarle que ya se ha contratado a la persona para ese puesto—.

—Per... pero eso no puede ser, me habrían avisado— respondió, con sus esperanzas yéndose directamente por el desagüe... necesitaba ese trabajo ya.

—¿El departamento de recursos humanos no se ha puesto en contacto con usted?— ahora la sorprendida era la secretaria.

—A la vista está que no— resopló con fastidio; dios... no podía tener más mala suerte. Seguro que esto era una especie de cámara oculta, no le podía estar pasando.

—Entonces debe haber sido un error; ya que a los otros dos candidatos al puesto se les informó para que no vinieran.

—Pues está claro que a mi, no— siseó cabreada, y perdiendo la paciencia.

—Lamento mucho las molest...— empezó a disculparse, pero Clary de nuevo la cortó.

—Resulta que vengo desde el estado de Washintong, y usted sabrá que los billetes de avión no son precisamente baratos.

—En verdad lo lamento, señorita Morgenstern; admitimos el error, y lamentamos todas las molestias que hayamos podido causarle; de todas formas, déjeme llamar al departamento de recursos humanos, para averiguar que ha ocurrido realmente.

Los escasos tres minutos que duró la llamada, la joven castaña permaneció ahí de pie, delante de esa mesa de escritorio que seguramente valdría más que todos los muebles de su casa de Forks. No podía creer que la mala suerte se hubiera cebado con ella de esa manera, dicen que cuando ocurre una desgracia, todas vienen seguidas... y desde hace dos años, ni su familia ni ella levantaban cabeza. Para una buena noticia que recibía en mucho tiempo, se esfumaba delante de sus propias narices.

Sus lamentos internos se vieron interrumpidos por el tono enojado de la secretaria, que por la cara que ponía, no debía estar muy conforme con lo que estaba escuchando al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¡Me importa un rábano a quien se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle!— exclamó, ya visiblemente enfadada —tengo aquí a la señorita Morgenstern, y es comprensible que esté molesta; si no sabes hacer tu trabajo Catarina, o tus secretarias son un desastre, no es mi problema.

—Vaya... —murmuró Clary, alucinada —al menos se toma la molestia...— su frase se vio interrumpida cuando la enorme puerta de madera de cerezo se abrió. Un hombre de pelo canoso, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y vestido con un traje gris, que tenía pinta de ser muy caro, apareció desde el interior, sin duda alertado por el tono elevado y enfadado de su empleada.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo este alboroto, Maryse?— le preguntó serio y cruzándose de brazos; Clary por fin se enteró del nombre de la buena mujer, que tapando el auricular volvió su vista hacia él.

—La señorita Morgenstern ha venido a la entrevista para el puesto en administración— le explicó de nuevo la situación, pero el hombre la interrumpió, confuso.

—Pero ese puesto ya está ocupado.

—Exactamente, señor Starkweather— la joven castaña tragó saliva; el dueño de la multinacional discográfica más poderosa de Estados Unidos estaba frente a sus narices —pero se ha producido un error y no avisaron a la señorita Morgenstern, una de las candidatas— le señaló a la chica ahí parada con un gesto de cabeza; éste la miró, frunciendo el ceño —ella ha venido desde otro estado para la entrevista, y es lógico que esté enfadada.

—Pásame el teléfono— ordenó con voz suave, pero firme —¿Catarina?, soy Hodge Starkweather; ¿podrías explicarme qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

De nuevo otros cinco minutos pasaron mientras Hodge Starkweather pedía explicaciones a la tal Catarina; Clary le observó con disimulo, y se percató de que tampoco estaba nada contento con el relato que estaba escuchando.

—Es un error imperdonable, Catarina— habló por fin, mosqueado —nuestra compañía se distingue por ser seria, y no jugar con la gente; mañana a las nueve de la mañana te quiero en mi despacho— sin más preámbulos colgó el teléfono, para después dirigirse a la joven pelirroja.

—Señorita Morgenstern, lamento profundamente todo este embrollo— se disculpó con sinceridad —pase a mi despacho un momento, por favor— le indicó, extendiendo una mano y cediéndole el paso hacia su oficina.

Clary observó la amplia estancia mientras el señor Starkweather dialogaba unos segundos más con su secretaria; siguiendo la línea que imperaba en todo el edificio, la decoración era moderna y minimalista; los ventanales que formaban la pared posterior, unido a la altura del piso, ofrecían una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Los Ángeles... incluso se podía ver, en la lejanía, la colina con las célebres e inovildables letras que indicaban que uno se encontraba en la meca del cine... Hollywood... era increíble.

Giró lentamente, admirando toda la estancia; fotografías de los grupos musicales más internacionales colgaban en las paredes, al igual que innumerables discos de oro y de platino. En una vitrina, justo enfrente del sofá de cuero rojo, varios premios, incluyendo Billboards y algunos Grammys.

—Disculpe, señorita Morgenstern— Hodge se dirigió a ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento —tome asiento, por favor— le señaló una confortable silla de cuero beige, frente a su mesa. Él mismo imitó su acción, mirándola con una sonrisa afable —lamento profundamente el error que mi equipo de recursos humanos ha cometido— se disculpó de nuevo; el ánimo de la joven pelirroja volvió a decaer. Necesitaba un trabajo decente; la pensión de jubilación de su padre y el sueldo ínfimo de su madre, cajera de supermercado, apenas daban para pagar las facturas. Si ella fue a la universidad de Seattle, para estudiar Administración empresarial, fue gracias a una beca. Por fin, a sus veinticinco años, y después de dos de terminar su carrera, una empresa que no fuera una cafetería o hamburguesería se había interesado en su currículo... y de nuevo, todo caía en saco roto.

—Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad— musitó con mueca de desilusión —pero entienda que he recorrido muchos kilómetros, solo para esto.

—Comprendo su enojo y tristeza— habló Hodge con voz gentil, cruzando sus manos y apoyándolas encima de la mesa —y lamento las molestias que le hemos ocasionado; permítame...

Hodge Starkweather se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente, pegando un fuerte golpe en la pared.

—Hodge, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hablar contigo de manera urgente— Clary arqueó una ceja al ver como una joven bajita y morena, con las puntas de su melena disparadas en todas direcciones, entró como un huracán, plantándose frente a la mesa y al lado izquierdo de la joven castaña.

—Maia querida, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?— le advirtitó Hodge, señalando a Clarissa con su cabeza; la joven no se había sentido más ignorada en su vida.

—Menudo día para olvidar...— refunfuñó en voz baja, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Unos ojos color avellana se toparon con los marrones de Clary, que estudió por unos breves segundos a la diminuta invasora. Vestía vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, con la palabra Dior en la espalda; unas converse rojas cubrían sus pies, y los finos tirantes dejaban entrever el tatuaje de una inscripción en japonés, que ocupaba su hombro izquierdo. Un piercing en su ceja derecha y la bandolera negra de Louis Vuitton que llevaba colgada completaban tan... Clary no sabía como definir la curiosa mezcla de su atuendo; aunque ella hoy vestía un traje, compartía su gusto por esa clase de prendas, excepto que en las de ella no rezaban palabras como Dior.

—Oh, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, mirando a la atónita joven, y de nuevo a Hodge— no sabía que estabas reunido, y Maryse no estaba cuando he llegado.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?— interrogó el hombre, con tono frustrado. La atención de la morena de nuevo volvió al asunto que le había llevado hasta allí.

—Ocurre que me he quedado sin ayudante de la noche a la mañana— siseó entre dientes —Charloteme ha llamado esta misma mañana, para informarme de que no piensa volver a trabajar.

—¿Otra vez...?— suspiró hastiado el hombre, agarrándose el puente de la nariz; la mueca de Maia le sacó de dudas —no digas más...— le pidió, con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

—¿Sabes todo el trabajo que tenemos?— le interrumpió la menuda chica —mañana el concierto en Staples Center, en dos semanas comienza la presentación del nuevo álbum— empezó a enumerar —la gira internacional empieza en dos meses, y todavía hay conciertos y fechas que cerrar...

—Lo sé Maia, lo sé— le dio la razón Hodge —te prometo que te conseguiré un ayudante, y...— se calló de repente, a la vez que posaba sus ojos en la joven que estaba ahí sentada, sin saber que hacer o decir... hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Los ojos de Maia siguieron hacia donde miraba Hodge, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, captando al instante lo que su jefe quería decir.

—La señorita Morgenstern tenía hoy una entrevista de trabajo; por desgracia, el puesto se ocupó y no fue advertida— empezó a relatar.

—Oh, que mala suerte...— se lamentó.

—No me había dado cuenta— rodó los ojos Clary, hastiada como estaba del asunto.

—Pero quizá podamos arreglar esa situación— el corazón de la joven pelirroja latió con ánimos renovados —¿me permite su currículo?— esta se lo tendió, para después leerlo detenidamente; Maia había tomado asiento en la silla de al lado, y Hodge iba pasándole los folios uno a uno.

—Licenciada en Administración de empresas; varios másters en negocios...— iba leyendo el señor Starkweather.

—Justo lo que necesito para las negociaciones de contratos, y otras cuestiones— exclamó jovial la tal Maia, ante una estupefacta Clary. Hodge asintió de manera afirmativa, hasta que su vista se posó de nuevo en la joven.

—Señorita Morgenstern, tengo una proposición que hacerle— Clary se enderezó en la silla —puede que no sea lo que buscaba— le advirtió.

—No me importa— respondió de forma automática, provocando que una sonrisilla se formara en la cara de la joven morena —le escucho.

—Ella es Maia Kyle, mánager de grupos musicales— la presentó —ella es representante, publicista...— empezó a enumerar.

—Hago de todo un poco— se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a la castaña de manera cómplice, gesto que esta devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, procesando el apellido Kyle; lo había escuchado alguna vez, pero ahora no caía.

—Le ofrecemos un puesto, como ayudante personal de la señora Kyle— habló Hodge de nuevo.

—Colaboradora número uno— le corrigió Maia, con cariño —yo no quiero secretarias o ayudantes.

—Por supuesto, necesita disponibilidad inmediata para mudarse a Los Ángeles, y para poder viajar.

—¿Viaj... viajar?— farfulló torpemente Clary... definitivamente, esto tenía que ser una broma; miró de reojo hacia los costados de la habitación, buscando las cámaras ocultas.

—Acompañamos al grupo en la gira mundial— explicó Maia. Clary escuchaba con atención... y su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo cuando hablaron de su salario; podría sacar de muchos apuros a sus padres.

La mente de Clary Morgenstern no podía procesar todo lo que estas dos personas le estaban contando... viajaría... conocería Europa, Asia y todos los continentes habidos y por haber. Sus padres se alegrarían por ella, aunque se entristecieran un poco de que su pequeña, por muchos veinticinco años que tuviera, se mudara y viajara tanto.

Pidió unos minutos, para consultarlo y hacer una llamada; Hodge le ofreció pasar a la sala de reuniones que conectaba con su despacho. Cerrando las puertas de cristal, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su casa de Forks.

—¿Diga?— la voz apagada y triste de su padre llegó a sus oídos.

—Soy yo, papá; ¿cómo estás?— le saludó.

—¡Calabacita!— Clary rodó los ojos; odiaba ese apelativo, por muy cariñoso que fuera... ¿es que acaso seguía teniendo cinco años...? —¿cómo te ha ido, has conseguido el trabajo?

—De eso quería hablarte— suspiró, sin saber por donde empezar. Le relató toda la aventura a su padre, que escuchó con paciencia.

—Parece un buen trabajo— meditó Valentine, al cabo de unos minutos —me entristece el hecho de que tengas que mudarte— Clary no pudo contener la mueca de pena al oír esas palabras —pero es por tu bien, hija.

Estaban tan solos... desde la muerte de su hermano Jonathan, hace dos años, su padre había caído en una profunda depresión, enfermedad que le impidió seguir desempeñando su trabajo como jefe de policía. Desde hacía un año, estaba jubilado, y con una pensión ridícula. Su madre no hablaba de todos esos sucesos, y se dedicaba a hacer todas las horas extras que podía en su trabajo, quizá para evadirse de la situación en su hogar, y no acordarse de todo el infierno que vivieron hace dos años, aparte de que necesitaban el dinero.

—¿Entonces te parece bien?— habló de manera precavida.

—Calabacita; debe parecerte bien a ti, no a mi— le aclaró su padre —por lo que me has contado, es una buena oportunidad laboral; no me gusta que tú también te vayas— los ojos de Clary se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Prometo ir a visitaros, papá— le prometió —yo no voy a irme como...— dejó la frase inacabada; todavía era incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano en voz alta.

—Lo sé, cariño... perdóname— murmuró su padre, con evidente tristeza —no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, calabacita.

Hablaron unos minutos más; Clary prometió llamarles en cuanto encontrara un apartamento para vivir, y que pudieran mandarle algunas cosas. Por suerte, tenía dinero para poder pagar unos días más en el modesto hotel en el que estaba alojada, y esperaba poder encontrar algo decente enseguida.

Cuando regresó al despacho de Hodge, este y Maia, charlaban de manera animada; dos pares de ojos la observaron expectantes nada más poner un pie en la estancia.

—¿Ya has decidido?— la impaciencia de Maia, unida a su tono desesperado, le pareció hasta divertida; sí que debía de necesitar ayuda con premura.

—Sí, acepto— les reveló, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven morena se levanto como un resorte del sofá, acercándose a su lado y tomándola de las manos.

—Me alegro mucho; ya verás como nos llevaremos muy bien— exclamó, contenta y feliz.

—Bienvenida a Mortal Instruments Records, señorita Morgenstern— dijo ahora Hodge, estrechando su mano, en señal de acuerdo.

Maia se despidió, aludiendo que tenía asuntos personales que no podían demorarse. Quedó con Clary en encontrarse en la entrada del Staples Center a las cinco de la tarde, cosa a la que la joven accedió. Después de indicarle de que debía dejar sus datos a Maryse, y que su contrato estaría listo en apenas unas horas, Hodge también se despidió de ella, ya que tenía una reunión urgente.

La eficiente secretaria de Hodge Starkweather tomó sus datos, así como su número de la Seguridad Social y número de cuenta bancaria. Por suerte, era precavida, y por si tenía suerte en la entrevista inicial, había venido preparada.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó la joven a la secretaria.

—Tus datos están aquí— señaló los papeles que iba a mandar ahora mismo a recursos humanos, ya en sus manos —¿dónde te alojas?— Clary rebuscó la tarjeta del hotel en el interior de su bolso.

—Pearl Hotel; 845 de Midshire Street... Pasadena— leyó; le podrían decir que eso estaba en China y se lo habría creído. Le había costado un triunfo llegar a la sede de la discográfica, ubicada en el distrito financiero, en pleno centro de la ciudad.

—Eso te queda muy lejos; el señor Starkweather me ha ordenado que te reserve una habitación en el Beverly Wilshire, hasta que encuentres un apartamento— Clary abrió los ojos, muda de la impresión; había visto ese hotel por internet, y no era precisamente barato... era de los más caros de la ciudad, ubicado en pleno Beverly Hills.

—No... no puedo permitírmelo— carraspeó, incómoda.

—Y no lo harás— le aclaró Maryse, con una sonrisa —es el modo de disculparse del señor Starkweather, por el lamentable error de esta mañana— la boca de la joven ya debía estar por el suelo; definitivamente, tenía que averiguar donde escondían las cámaras ocultas; seguro que el programa emitía su periplo en Los Ángeles, y ganaría el primer premio a la chica más tonta de Norteamérica.

—¿Me toma el pelo?— fue la tonta pregunta que salió de los labios de Clary, pero la secretaria rió.

—En absoluto— dijo, tomando el teléfono y llamando al hotel; por el tono amigable que utilizaba, dedujo que la discográfica era cliente habitual del establecimiento. En tan solo cinco minutos, la reserva estaba hecha. Maryse se levantó, para llevar sus papeles a personal.

—Puedes pasarte en un par de horas a firmar— le recordó —Maia me ha dicho que has quedado con ella en el Staples Center— Clary asintió —veamos, son las doce y media— dijo, mirando su reloj y haciendo cálculos mentales —debes estar allí a las cinco, te da tiempo suficiente para ir a coger tu equipaje y dejarlo en tu nuevo hotel; y Maia me ha dejado unas pequeñas recomendaciones.

—¿Recomendaciones?— arrugó el ceño Clary, sin entender nada.

—Sí; necesitas un teléfono con acceso a intenet, para poder recibir los correos electrónicos; un Ipad— los ojos de la joven se desorbitaban por momentos... ¿pero qué se creía Maia, que podía permitirse todo eso...? —es más práctico que cargar con una pila de papeles a todos los lados— le explicó Maryse—y un ordenador portátil, ya que cuando salgáis de gira, no trabajaréis en el despacho— le relató.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comprar todo eso?— siseó, alucinada y malhumorada a la vez.

—Ya he llamado a la tienda, lo tienes todo encargado.

—¡¿Perdone?!— casi gritó, incrédula.

—Allí te darán todo; sólo debes darles tu número de teléfono, para que simplemente te cambien la tarifa. No tienes que cambiarlo.

—Per... pero...

—Corre por cuenta de Mortal Instruments Records— terminó la frase por ella Maryse, guiñándole un ojo —la espero dentro de dos horas, para firmar el contrato; debería darle tiempo suficiente para hacer el cambio de hotel, y pasarse por la tienda— le tendió un papel, con la dirección de esta anotada; una muy estupefacta Clarissa tomó el pequeño papel.

Todavía no sabía que decir... hace una hora sentía que no podía tener tan mala suerte, ahora su cerebro intentaba procesar toda esta maravillosa locura que le estaba ocurriendo. Se despidió de Maryse muy amablemente, quedando en volver después del almuerzo.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Señorita Morgenstern— le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, a la vez que se despedía de ella.

—Llámeme Clary, por favor.

—Y tú a mi Maryse, y no me trates de usted— contestó, antes de que ambas se encaminaran al ascensor, charlando de manera animada.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Tres horas después de despedirse de Maryse al mediodía, Clarissa Morgenstern salía por la puerta principal de Mortal Instruments Records por segunda vez ese día. El viaje desde Pasadena, donde estaba el hotel que ella reservó, hasta su nuevo alojamiento en pleno centro de Berverly Hills le llevó casi dos horas; Maryse tenía razón, había muchísima distancia... y un tráfico espantoso. Antes de dirigirse a los hoteles, se había pasado por la famosa tienda, y ahora era la flamante propietaria de un teléfono Iphone, un Ipad con conexión wifi y un reluciente MacBook Air de color blanco. No había tenido aparatos tan buenos en su vida, y dejó cuidadosamente el portátil en el hotel; seguro que esta tarde Maia le ayudaría a manejar el Ipad, y lo más seguro es que empezara a familiarizarse con el papeleo... y esperaba que le echara una mano con las miles de aplicaciones que tenía su nuevo teléfono.

Su nueva y provisional morada era impresionante; una espaciosa habitación, con una cama king size mullida y confortable; un enorme cuarto de baño, con una mampara de ducha dónde cabían perfectamente cinco personas, y un armario del cual sólo usaría una cuarta parte, dado su gigantesco tamaño. Se había traído ropa de verano, dadas las altas temperaturas que hacía en la costa de California durante todo el año, pero quizá debería comprarse algo más. Cambió su sobrio traje por unos vaqueros, una camiseta amplia de color violeta y un poco larga y sus inseparables zapatillas deportivas; si su jefa vestía así, dedujo que ella también podía hacerlo.

Antes de volver a la discográfica le había dado tiempo a comer; llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana solo con un café en su estómago, y este ya rugía de impaciencia. Mientras degustaba una deliciosa ensalada césar y un refresco ligth, estudió con detenimiento el itinerario de autobuses y el plano del metro que le habían proporcionado en la recepción del hotel. La ciudad de Los Ángeles era inmensa, y ella estaba acostumbrada a poblaciones pequeñas, como Forks o Port Ángeles; la ciudad más grande que había conocido era Seattle, y en comparación con la ciudad californiana, era pequeña.

Aunque las situaciones de la mañana bien habrían podido asemejarse a una ridícula comedia, todavía estaba asimilando que era verdad. Desde la muerte de su hermano en ese accidente automovilístico, la buena suerte parecía no acordarse de la familia Morgenstern. Por fin un trabajo con un salario decente; podría mandar parte de su sueldo a sus padres. Cuando estaba estudiando trabajó en varias cafeterías y hamburgueserías, para poder colaborar, pero casi siempre le pagaron una miseria... pero algo era algo; y aunque extrañaría a su familia, reconocía que necesitaba un cambio de aires. No podía esperar a llamar a Jessaminey contarle las buenas noticias.

Dado que su contrato y otros papeles que tenía que firmar ya estaban listos cuando llegó de nuevo a Mortal Instruments Records y apenas tardó quince minutos en formalizarlos, decidió que iría en autobús hasta Staples Center, así podría disfrutar de la ciudad que se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en su nuevo hogar. Desde el distrito financiero le duró más de una hora, y dos trasbordos de línea, pero al fin llegó.

Staples Center era un estadio enorme, sede del equipo de baloncesto Los Ángeles Lakers, entre otros, y que también estaba destinado a conciertos multitudinarios y otros eventos, como la entrega de los premios Grammy de la música. Cuando llégó a las inmediaciones, se asombró de los innumerables camiones que estaban estacionados en los alrededores, y del ajetreo de personas de un lado para otro... entonces de repente cayó en algo que no había preguntado.

Ella había dado por hecho que los grupos para los que trabajaba Maia Kyle no serían muy conocidos aun por el público; pero su hermano Jonathan era un fiel seguidor de la música rock, y siempre le había contado que solo los grandes cantaban en este tipo de estadios.

Durante más de veinte minutos, Clary dio vueltas como si estuviera en un laberinto. Pregunto a tres operarios distintos por donde podía entrar, pero o no entendía las indicaciones que le daban, o simplemente estos individuos se dedicaban a tomarle el pelo. Cansada de dar vueltas, por fin vislumbró lo que parecía ser una de las puertas traseras, custodiada por un tipo que le sacaba al menos, cuatro cabezas, y un enorme cuerpo; con el estaba hablando una chica bajita y morena.

—Maia... gracias a dios— murmuró para sus adentros; se acercó con paso precavido, pero la morena justo posó sus ojos en ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Clarissa!— la llamó, agitando una mano; rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, donde una Maia Kyle alegre la saludó efusiva —me alegra tenerte aquí, ¿te ha costado encontrar el sitio?— se preocupó.

—No ha sido muy difícil— decidió omitir su ridículo periplo alrededor del estadio, dando vueltas como un perro intentando agarrarse su propia cola.

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo esta mañana, y poder ayudarte con el hotel y todo eso— se disculpó la joven morena —pero tenía un asunto familiar que no podía esperar— gesticulaba mucho con las manos, y Clary observó una delicada alianza en uno de sus dedos... le pareció extraño, Maia no le daba el perfil de mujer casada.

—No pasa nada— le quitó importancia esta —también he pasado por la tienda.

—Perfecto— aprobó satisfecha —vamos dentro; allí te enseñaré a manejar el Ipad, y te pondre al día. Por cierto— se volvió al guardia de seguridad— Thomas, ella es mi nueva colaboradora, Clarissa— el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amable —Thomas forma parte de nuestro equipo de seguridad, y también viajará con nosotros en la gira— le explicó.

—Llámame Clary— dijo mientras estrechaba su fuerte mano —y tú también, Maia— añadió.

—Bienvenida— contestó Thomas

—Asegúrate de que para mañana esté su acreditación como miembro del equipo, por favor— le pidió la joven morena, antes de que ambas se adentraran en un inmenso corredor.

—Eso está hecho, Maia.

Según iban avanzando por los angostos pasillos, Maia le iba preguntando acerca de la firma del contrato, y resolviendo algunas dudas que surgían de la mente de Clary. Ahora que estaba tranquila y no revolucionada como esa misma mañana, era una chica muy simpática y alegre. A los oídos de Clary llegó una melodía muy conocida, y no puedo evitar empezar a tararear la canción.

—Me encanta este grupo— exclamó contenta; la sonrisa que le dedicó Maia fue extraña, entre pícara y divertida.

—Me alegra oír eso— respondió simplemente, mirando a Clary con una ceja alzada y una mueca... que no sabía ni como describirla.

—No te he preguntado, y el señor Starkweather no me lo ha dicho— habló Clary de nuevo —a qué grupos representas?— dijo, a la vez que volvía a tararear en voz muy baja la canción, que cada vez sonaba más fuerte. La carcajada de Maia hizo que detuviera su caminar... ¿qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica...? —¿he dicho algo gracioso?— inquirió, confundida.

—Clary, me encantas— exclamó la morena, al cabo de unos segundos de retorcerse de risa —cualquiera en tu lugar, lo primero que habría preguntado es el nombre de los grupos a los que represento, y debo aclararte que trabajo en exclusiva para uno— le aclaró. El sonrojo hizo acto en las mejillas de la joven castaña, muerta de vergüenza... solo a ella se le había podido pasar esa básica pregunta.

—Te los presentaré, pero ahora silencio— dijo Maia, con voz misteriosa, a la vez que se acercaban a unas puertas dobles, que por arte de magia, daban acceso a la parte lateral de un inmenso escenario.

La mandíbula de Clary cayó hasta el mismísimo subsuelo; pensaba que la canción que estaba tarareando era el hilo musical de edifico... no podía ser más idiota... con razón Maia se moría de la risa. Jordan Kyle ocupaba el lado izquierdo del escenario, rodeado de sus teclados... Kyle... dios...

—Mierda— volvió la cabeza para enfocar a Maia, que feliz tarareaba la canción —¿cómo he podido no relacionar los apellidos...?— se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Unos pasos por delante de Jasper estaba Alec Lightwood, el bajista; en el centro del escenario y encima de una pequeña plataforma, la muralla de tambores y platillos de Raphael Santiago, uno de los mejores baterías del panorama musical... a sólo tres metros de donde ella estaba, Simon Lewis, mítico guitarrista de la banda, rasgaba las cuerdas con maestría. Y en el borde del escenario, agarrando el micrófono con ambas manos, estaba Jace Herondale, cantando a pleno pulmón la canción que los catapultó al éxito, hace ya más diez años —joder...— exclamó Clary, alucinada.

Ante ella estaban los integrantes de Slave Heart, uno de los grupos de rock de fama mundial... y los ídolos de su fallecido hermano. Jonathan tenía todos y cada uno de sus discos, y ella había pasado su adolescencia escuchado mil veces todas y cada una de las canciones de ese grupo, como la que estaban cantando ahora...

_"Ohhh... ella está un poco fuera de control_

_la nena de papá aprendió rápido_

_todas esas cosas que no podía decirle..."_

No pudo evitar ponerse a cantar, acompañando a Maia, que a veces la observaba divertida; su vista se posó en Jace; dios mío... estaba ahí, a solo unos metros, con su pelo revuelto, sus característicos pendientes de aros dorados en sus orejas y ataviado con vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que revelaba alguno de sus tatuajes y dejaba entrever una espalda formada y musculosa... su amiga Jessamine se iba a caer de culo; de hecho, no sabía como ella misma seguía de pie.

No se dio cuenta de que la canción terminó; seguía pretificada en su sitio, y la propia Maia tuvo que llamar su atención, tomándole del brazo.

—¿Los conoces?— inquirió, a la vez que el grupo hacía piña a los pies de la batería, comentando el ensayo.

—Como no los voy a conocer— susurró, con el corazón martilleando su pecho —no sé como no he relacionado tu apellido... dios, que estúpida soy...

—Tranquila —la consoló —ven, te los presentaré.

Con el corazón en la garganta, la joven castaña siguió a Maia hacia en centro del escenario... pero la mala fortuna hizo que uno de los pies de Bella se enredara con un cable del amplificador de la guitarra de Simon, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo tanto el aparato como ella. El ruido que provocó el aparato al caer hizo que todo el grupo se girara, pegando un bote por el estruendo.

—¡Clary!— chilló Maia, arrodillándose a su lado —¿te has hecho daño?

—Joder— exclamó Simon, que todavía con su guitarra al cuello, se acercó presuroso a ayudarla, al igual que Jordan. Alec dejó el bajo en su soporte, para acercarse, y Raphael se levantó de su asiento, baquetas en sus manos, para ver lo que había ocurrido... y Jace Herondale permanecía en su sitio, mirando la situación con una ceja arqueada y cara de póquer.

—No puede ser— la frente de Clary golpeó suavemente el escenario —tierra, trágame—. Sin pensaba que el día había sido de lo más extraño, y a veces parecía una broma pesada, esto ya era el remate; tener a uno de tus grupos favoritos a tres metros y caer al suelo cual pato mareado.

—Buen trabajo, Clary...— siseó frustrada, dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo al suelo.

* * *

**Hola gente, acá les traigo una nueva historia :D ¡Espero que les guste, voy a acualizar solo los miércoles!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: la historia no es mía, es de Sarah-Crish Cullen, que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla con los fantásticos personajes de Cassandra Clare. **

**Canción del capítulo: ****It's my life de Bon Jovi - ****_www. youtube / _****watch? v=wU7b1r_PZoM**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones**

La mente de Clary no daba con una fórmula para levantar la cabeza del suelo y poder mirar a las cuatro personas que la rodeaban sin querer que se la tragase la tierra... ¿cómo demonios podía ser tan patosa...?

—¿Clary?— oyó que la llamaba Maia, preocupada —¿estás bien?

—Quizá se haya hecho daño, el golpe ha sido considerable— habló uno de los integrantes del grupo, aunque no reconoció a cual de ellos pertenecía la voz. Haciendo acopio de valor, lentamente posó sus manos en el suelo, dándose impulso para incorporarse. Sintió que varias manos la agarraban de los brazos, ayudándole en la tarea.

—Estoy bien— murmuró casi para el cuello de su camisa, y roja como una amapola.

—¿Segura?— sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dueño de esa voz; Jordan Kyle la miraba con preocupación, al igual que su esposa Maia.

—Seguro— acertó a responder, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Menudo susto me has dado— exclamó Maia divertida, quitándole hierro al asunto. Clary agachó la mirada, fijándola unos segundos en el suelo, de repente la cosa más fascinante del mundo —ahora que estamos todos, quiero presentaros a Clarissa Morgenstern, mi nueva colaboradora— anunció.

A Clary no le quedó otro remedio que levantar la vista del suelo. Cinco pares de ojos la miraban de manera curiosa, pero a la vez divertida. Los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los dorados del que todavía no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Bienvenida; soy Jordan Kyle— inició este la ronda de presentaciones, tendiéndole la mano, que Clary estrechó. Sus cabellos castaños rodeaban su cara, y sus ojos color marrón oscuro la miraban con afecto y simpatía.

—Un placer— contestó la joven pelirroja.

—Alec Lightwood— dijo otro de los miembros del grupo, imitando el gesto amistoso de su colega Jordan. Alto, moreno y con unos brazos anchos y fuertes, tenía un aire de arrogancia y chulería, o al menos eso desprendía en las entrevistas que Clary había visto y escuchado del grupo, pero su tono de voz era amigable.

—Simon Lewis— la mente de Clary seguía bloqueada... dios... ¿en qué mundo pasaba que tus ídolos y los de tu fallecido hermano se autopresentaran tan tranquilos, como si fueran compañeros en su primer día de universidad...?

—Un placer conocerte— habló atropelladamente. Al igual que Alec era moreno y alto, muy alto... no en vano eran primos hermanos.

—Seguro que ya los conocías de antes, por la forma en que tarareabas la canción— repuso Maia, divertida. Clary intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso le salió una graciosa mueca —eso ha quedado patente— murmuró, avergonzada consigo misma.

—Yo soy Raphael— dios... era tan alto y grande como en las fotos —por fin Hodge le contrata una ayudante a Maia que entienda de buen rock— la frase, dicha con tanta naturalidad, hizo que el pequeño grupo contuviera la carcajada, incluso le sacó una sonrisa a la propia Clarissa.

—¿Y Charlote?— interrogó Alec, mirando a a la joven morena.

—Se ha despedido esta mañana, adivina...— repuso sarcástica, mirando a Jace con una ceja arqueada. Este carraspeó de manera incómoda.

—Otra vez— rodó los ojos Jordan, a la vez que Raphael y Simon contenían la risa.

—No es mi culpa; malinterpretó las cosas— se excusó, sacando un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a la boca. Raphael le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que le diera uno a el, cosa que hizo.

—Si dejaras de acostarte con todo lo que lleva faldas— murmuró Maia, con los dientes apretados.

—Lo que yo haga en mi vida no es asunto tuyo— respondió el aludido, rechinando los dientes y sacando el humo del tabaco por la nariz.

—Demasiado guapa, pero tonta... te lo dije, Jace— suspiró Alec de forma dramática.

—Uh oh...— exclamó Simon, dándole un codazo amistoso a Clary, que lentamente procesaba la información; los rumores eran ciertos... Jace Herondale era un casanova.

—Además, ella entendía de música— se encogió de hombros Jace, antes de dar una calada al cigarrillo.

—Claro; por eso se pensaba que cuando hablábamos de _sus satánicas majestades_ hacíamos referencia a una serie de terror de la CBS— apostilló Raphael, rodando los ojos y sacando el humo por la boca. Clary no pudo contener la carcajada, y eso hizo que esos ojos dorados se fijaran por fin en ella, de manera directa.

—Ya que parece que entiendes tanto de música, Claribel... ¿tú sabes quiénes son _sus satánicas majestades_?— la ceja de Clary se arqueó, que tipo más arrogante; en verdad en las entrevistas no parecía así, a pesar de su fama de mujeriego... pero su voz igual hacía babear mentalmente, al igual que cuando cantaba.

—Los Rolling Stones... y es Clarissa— pronunció cada sílaba de su nombre entre dientes, un poco enfadada. Jace arqueó una ceja, pero a la vez acabó sonriendo con malicia de manera disimulada.

—Esa era fácil- exclamó Alec —otra pregunta— propuso jovial.

—Me toca— casi bailó Raphael de la emoción; la cara de la joven era un poema.

—No te enfades, Clary— le suplicó Simon. Con un suspiro de paciencia, se volvió a Raphael.

—Dispara— le instó. Maia sonreía, apoyada en el pecho de su marido, que rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos.

—¿Sabes quién es Lars Ulrich?— interrogó —te doy una pista, es uno de mis ídolos— Clary rodó los ojos.

—El batería, colíder y cofundador de Metallica— replicó cual lección de escuela primaria. Otra cosa no, pero de rock sabía demasiado, había tenido un buen maestro —¿debo pasar algún tipo de examen o algo?— preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la banda de hito en hito.

—Simple curiosidad— se encogió de hombros Alec —normalmente las chicas que han trabajado con Maia... ya me entiendes— le explicó a la chica.

—Wow... tú si que sabes— cantó contentó Raphael, ofreciéndole la mano para que la chocara con la suya, gesto que Clary realizó entre risas.

—Bienvenida a bordo— Simon le rodeó los hombros con un brazo —nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

—Eso parece— contestó, todavía un poco alucinada; no podía esperar llegar al hotel y contarle a Jessamine las noticias; su novio Nate era fan del grupo. Quizá pudiera conseguirles entradas para el concierto de Seattle.

El grupo decidió tomarse media hora de descanso, de modo que todos ellos se dirigieron a uno de los camerinos. Clary observaba a su alrededor, con los ojos como platos. La habitación era más grande que toda su casa y su jardín de Forks juntos. La estancia estaba amueblada con confortables sofás de cuero negro, esparcidos a lo largo de toda la habitación. Varias mesas descansaban pegadas a la pared, llenas de botellas de agua, refescos, cerveza y una variedad de snacks y bocadillos. También había un improvisado armario, que no era otra cosa que una larga vara de metal sostenida por dos soportes, llena de ropa. En una esquina, una estantería llena de toallas, y diversos artículos cosméticos.

Una de las paredes estaba llena de fotografías de varios de los grupos musicales y cantantes que habían tocado allí.; Clary pudo reconocer a Pearl Jam, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Bruce Springsteen, U2, Jim Morrison, Nirvana, Scorpions, Guns N´ Roses... todos sus ídolos y los de Jonathan estaban colgados en esa pared, sin contar que también había fotos de Justin Timberlake, Eminem, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, Rhihanna...

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver una fotografía antigua, de los propios Slave Heart; debía ser de los inicios del grupo, ya que lucían ese look casi ochentero de los viejos rockeros. Pantalones ajustados, chaquetas de cuero con miles de flecos colgando y todos ellos con el pelo por debajo de los hombros.

—Esa pertenece a la primera gira— se giró para encarar a Jordan, que se había acercado a su posición —han pasado más de diez años— susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— inquirió con verdadera curiosidad; Simon y Alec se habían acercado a ellos. Jordan tomó la botella de agua que le ofrecía Alec.

—Claro— contestó Simon.

—¿Porqué desde vuestro cuarto ábum cambiastéis vuestro look?— preguntó, ni corta ni perezosa. Jordan y Alec sonrieron, al igual que Simon —como fan, siempre me lo he preguntado.

—¿Así que admites que eres nuestra fan?— le dijo Simon, dándole otro codazo amistoso.

—Lo que nos faltaba, una gruppie histérica— refunfuñó Jace, rodando los ojos. La cabeza de la joven giró como un resorte, para encarar al cantante que, hasta esa misma mañana, más admiraba.

—¿Disculpa?— respondió Clary, cabreada —que sepa apreciar la buena música no quiere decir que me desmaye en vuestra presencia, ni que sea una acosadora enfebrecida.

—Pues poco te ha faltado; cuando has entrado te has quedado con la boca abierta y petrificada— objetó Jace, cruzando sus brazos y mirándola de manera extraña.

—Perdona por enterarme de que iba a trabajar para un grupo que en verdad, admiro; cualquiera se hubiera caído de espaldas.

—Pero si estabas todo emocionado cantando; pensé que ninguno os habíais dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí— se metió ahora Maia. La cara de Jace no mostró emoción alguna, pero tampoco dijo nada, cosa que extrañó a Simon; Jordan y Raphael miraban la conversación cual partido de tenis, y por lo que parecía, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

—Como sea— hizo un gesto con la mano Jace —la próxima vez procura no caerte, o no ganaremos para amplificadores— Raphael se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando la carcajada.

El cabreo le iba subiendo a la cabeza por momentos... ¿quién se creía este tipo que era para hablarle así?; puede que no fuera una modelo perfecta, como debía ser la tal Charlote... pero eso no le daba derecho a este divo insoportable a tratarla de esa manera. Iba a responderle, pero justo el teléfono de Jace sonó; miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño y se disculpó en voz baja, saliendo apresurado y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Será idiota...— maldijo Clary entre dientes, pero se percató de que cinco pares de ojos la miraban de manera curiosa y divertida, y de repente la vergüenza volvió a su rostro... ¿qué pensarían de ella...? —lo siento— se disculpó —mi primer día de trabajo y ya me he ganado un enemigo, en verdad yo no quería...

—No te disculpes, Clarss— arqueó una ceja ante el diminutivo que usó Raphael, pero no dijo nada —Jace es... así.—Verás como poco a poco os llevaréis mejor- la consoló Maia, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

—No le des importancia; tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar; simplemente hay que conocerlo bien— habló ahora Alec.

—Es insoportable— rechinó sus dientes y cruzó sus brazos.

—Anda, ven— la instó Maia para que se sentara en el sofá —creo que antes hiciste una pregunta.

—Cierto— su vista enfocó de nuevo a los cuatro integrantes de la banda, que también imitaron la acción, acomodándose en el sofá. Raphael y Alec bebían sus cervezas y fumaban tranquilamente, mientras que Simon y Jordan la miraban —¿por qué ese cambio de look?

—Todas las bandas evolucionan— tomó la palabra Jordan —nos dimos cuenta de que, después de un tiempo y ya con el grupo consolidado, de que los tiempos habían cambiado.

—Esas melenas que lucíamos— rodó los ojos Raphael, haciendo que Clary riera bajito —cada vez que veo esas imágenes siento escalofríos —y esas chaquetas de cuero...

—Parecías una oveja, con todos esos rizos largos y alborotados— se burló ahora Alec, ganándose un golpe por parte del aludido.

—Queríamos seguir siendo nosotros, pero estaba claro que necesitábamos un cambio; los años ochenta fueron muy buenos para el rock, pero eso ya no se llevaba.

—Pero vuestras canciones, o algunas, también han evolucionado; aunque todavía se puede sentir la esencia de los primeros discos— inconscientemente, a la mente de Clary vinieron las imágenes del divo insoportable, con esa melena dorada por debajo de los hombros, que bien podía rivalizar con su melena rubia; ¿por qué demonios pensaba en él...?

—Jordan, Simon y Jace son los que componen— le explicó Raphael —no es extraño que los grupos como nosotros canten baladas, u otros estilos fusionados con el rock; mira Aerosmith, Metallica y compañía— enumeró.

—Aunque a Jace no le gusten— rodó los ojos Simon —no le va mucho, pero se le da bien.

-Pues algunas son preciosas— contestó Clary, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por la parte que nos toca— Jordan inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una graciosa reverencia —¿has escuchado algo del nuevo disco?

—Apenas un par de canciones, pero tiene muy buena pinta— respondió Clary.

Durante un buen rato, todos mantuvieron una divertida y relajada conversación. La joven pelirroja y Maia les contaron el periplo en las oficinas de Hodge esa misma mañana, y como al final, le habían ofrecido el trabajo. Todos se sorprendieron y se divirtieron mucho con el relato, incluso le preguntaron donde había nacido y crecido. Clary se relajó, y disfrutó de la charla, incluso les preguntó acerca de su vida a ellos. Siempre había sido muy curiosa y nada tímida, y además el grupo la había acogido muy muy bien... excepto uno.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando entró Jace y una rubia despampanante, que literalmente estaba colgada de su cuello. Clary frunció el ceño, ya que el rostro de esa chica lo había visto en alguna parte... entonces... ¿qué demonios pasaba con la tal Charlote...?

—Hola chicos— habló la escultural mujer, con una sonrisa estridente y estúpida.

—Seelie— saludó Maia, de manera seca; Raphael la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero dio un trago a su cerveza y no dijo nada. Jordan y Alec también pasaron de ella, solo Simon saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?— habló ahora el batería de la banda. Clary por fin procesó el nombre... claro... Seelie Sommers, intento de modelo, y altamente conocida por sus escarceos con todo personaje famoso que se le pusiese a tiro.

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio?— su voz chillona y aniñada hizo que Clary rodara los ojos hacia sus adentros.

—No somos novios— la corrigió Jace —dejémoslo en amigos con derechos— musitó casi para sus adentros. La cara de Seelie era un poema, pero al segundo se le olvidó cuando Jace la arrastró hacia uno de los sofás, sentándola en su regazo y besando su cuello.

—Creo que sobramos— exclamó Simon, levantándose.

—Opino lo mismo, el aire está demasiado cargado— la frase de Raphael hizo que Seelie lo fulminara con la mirada —vamos Clarss, te mostraremos el escenario; Jace, quince minutos y volvemos al ensayo— le advirtió.

—Ajam...— fue lo último que acertó a decir, sin levantar la vista y los labios del cuello esquelético de la modelo.

Clary siguió a Simon y Raphael hacia el escenario; Maia y Jordan se disculparon unos minutos, y la joven los vio alejarse y sacar a ella un teléfono para poder hablar. Encogiéndose de hombros, con todo el cuidado que pudo y sorteando los cables, sus pies la llevaron hasta el mismo centro del escenario, justo frente a donde estaba ubicado el micrófono de Jace. Dado que el escenario estaba bastante elevado, la vista era impresionante, y Clary se imaginó todo ese espacio, ahora vacío, lleno de miles de personas, saltando y cantando las canciones de la banda.

—Es increíble— murmuró, acercándose más hacia el borde.

—Cuidado, no te tropieces— sus ojos enfocaron a Simon, que permanecía a su lado como un guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué se siente, cuando miles de personas corean a gritos vuestros nombres?— les preguntó, ya que Raphael se había acercado.

—Es un subidón de adrenalina- exclamó el último, jovial y contento —y desde mi trono, se ve mucho mejor— le señaló a Clary la plataforma, donde estaba colocada la muralla de platillos y tambores. Con su ayuda, pudo subir y sentarse frente al inmenso instrumento.

—Es cierto, tienes las mejores vistas— objetó ella, con una pequeña risa.

—Te lo dije— repusó este —haz lo honores, chica rock— le tendió las baquetas, que Clary cogió con precaución.

—Clarss, chica rock... ¿pones motes a todo el mundo?— inquirió ella, curiosa.

—Son cariñosos— se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa inocente —adelante— le volvió a insisitir. Clary dio un pequeño golpe a uno de los tambores que tenía enfrente, pero apenas se escuchó. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la baqueta se le escurrió de los dedos; por suerte, el propio Raphael pudo atraparla antes de que saliera volando.

—Perdón— murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tranquila, pero tienes que pegarle con ganas— le aclaró, dando él mismo un golpe sordo y fuerte, que resonó en todo el estadio.

—Vaya— susurró Clary —debes de tener mucha fuerza, para poder aguantar los conciertos enteros.

—Pesas y ejercicio— le aclaró, haciéndole un gesto para que se quitara. Raphael ocupó su sitio, y ante la sonrisa de Clary, empezó a tocar los acordes de una de las canciones de la banda. Simon le acompañó, sentado en el borde de la plataforma y rasganado las cuerdas de una de sus guitarras con movimientos ágiles y rápidos.

Los ojos de Clary se cristalizaron cuando reconoció la canción... una de las favoritas de Jonathan; no pudo evitar acordarse de él, y de como no creería todo lo que le estaba sucediendo ese día. Maia y Jordan se acercaron, y la morena se alarmó al ver la expresión de esta.

—¿Estás bien, Clary?

—Sí— meneó la cabeza, en un intento de despejar su mente y sus lágrimas —solo me acordaba de...— calló, incapaz de pronunciar ese nombre, pero la mirada de confianza que le daba Maia le animó a hablar —de mi hermano; érais su grupo favorito— les dijo a los chicos, que habían dejado de tocar.

—¿Éramos?— le preguntó Jordan, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi hermano mur... murió hace dos años— les explicó —en un accidente de tráfico.

—Lo siento mucho, Clary— expresó Maia, compungida y tomando su mano.

—En verdad lo sentimos, todos— habló Alec, en nombre del grupo. No se dio cuenta de que este y Jace se habían acercado a ellos.

—No pasa nada— le quitó hierro al asunto —poco a poco voy superándolo; si yo soy aficionada al rock, es por él— sonrió levemente.

—Has tenido un buen maestro— la frase de Simon hizo que riera, y que se animara un poco.

—El mejor— le dio la razón, suspirando y girando su vista de nuevo al frente. Quería enfocar el recinto, pero en vez de eso de encontró con unos ojos dorados que la observaban con curiosidad.

—Bueno, chicos; es hora de que volváis al ensayo— anunció Maia rompiendo el hielo —ven Clary, vamos a empezar a trabajar un poco.

Las dos se fueron hacia los camerinos de nuevo, a la vez que la música volvía a sonar en Staples Center.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Por fin, la noche del concierto había llegado. El día de ayer había continuado tranquilo, más o menos. Mientras duraba el ensayo, Maia le había puesto al día con todo el trabajo y papeleo que iba a manejar; también se enseñó a manejar el teléfono y el Ipad, y le pasó un pequeño pen drive, con todo de lo que debían ocuparse para la promoción del nuevo disco y las fechas de los conciertos que debían cerrar.

También le explicó que ella no trabajaba en la sede de la discográfica, sino que lo hacía en su propia casa, donde el grupo tenía su cuartel general, incluyendo el estudio de grabación. Según la dirección que le dio, la casa del matrimonio Kyle se encontraba en una zona residencial denoninada El Valle de San Fernando o simplemente El Valle, barrio ubicado en plenas colinas de Hollywood. Clary se preguntó mentalmente a quien tendrían de vecinos, de seguro a gente famosa; le resultaba imposible imaginar a gente como Jennifer Anniston, que se sabía que vivía por esa zona, sacando la basura por la noche.

El ensayo terminó muy trade, incluso cenaron en Staples Center; Maia y Jordan se ofrecieron a dejarla en el hotel, ya que era casi medianoche y según ellos, el transporte público ya no era seguro a esas horas. Esa noche, después de quitarse la ropa y por fin, tumbarse en la confortable y mullida cama, hizo un repaso mental a todo lo que el día había dado de sí.

Pero el cansancio acumulado hizo acto de presencia, y enseguida cayó en un profundo y reparador sueño, cosa que hizo que a la mañana siguiente se levantara casi a las once de la mañana. Menos mal que Maia le había dicho que debía de estar a las cuatro de la tarde en el estadio.

Pasó lo que quedaba de mañana tranquila, incluso salió a dar un paseo alrededor del hotel, aprovechando para comprar el periódico y empezar a echar un vistazo a los pisos de alquiler, no quería abusar de la buena voluntad de su ahora jefe, Hodge Starkweather.

Y allí estaba, desde la cuatro de la tarde en el mismo escenario que ayer, pero con mucho más revuelo que el día anterior. Samuel le entregó su acreditación que inmediatamente colgó en su cuello, y también conoció a Eric, Alaric y otros miembros del equipo técnico. La banda estaba encerrada en el camerino, relajándose y charlando con diversas personas vip que iban a asistir al concierto; personas a las que la joven había muchas veces en la televisión y en las revistas.

Los operarios iban de un lado para otro, probando luces, sonido e imágenes en las enormes pantallas que coronaban los laterales del escenario, y revisando de manera minuciosa las pasarelas laterales, por donde había visto ayer que Jace se movía. Una hora antes de que empezara en concierto, los invitados estelares empezaron a abandonar el camerino, y Clary asisitió al ritual del grupo antes de un concierto. Simon y Alec afinaban y tensaban las cuerdas de los bajos y guitarras, Jordan repasaba el repertorio con Jace, y Raphael, ayudado por Eric, masajeaba sus brazos, y se colocaba una especie de guantes sin dedos.

—Clary— la llamó Maia —quiero presentarte a alguien— la joven la siguió, y en el lateral del escenario, donde iban a seguir ellas el concierto, conoció a Sophie, la simpática mujer de Alec, y al padre de Simon, y a su vez, tío del mismo. Su boca se abrió cuando una impresionante mujer rubia se acercó a ellas, sonriendo.

—Pensé que no llegaba— exclamó, un poco jadeante, dándole a Maia y Sophie un abrazo rápido —el avión se retrasó— rodó los ojos.

—Llegas justo a tiempo; te presento a Clary, mi nueva colaboradora; ella es Cam— la chica rubia sonrió, acercándose y dándole dos besos, que esta aceptó, petrificada. Ante ella estaba la modelo internacional Camille Belcourt, una de las mujeres por la que la mitad de la población masculina del planeta suspiraba; ángel de Victoria's Secret, modelo de cabecera de diseñadores como Dior o Dolce y Gabanna... dios... era aun mucho más guapa en persona, y altísima. Vestía vaqueros, un top rojo y zapatillas deportivas, y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

—Encantada— acertó a pronunciar Clary.

—Es un placer conocerte... ¿pero dónde está la cabeza hueca de Charlote?— interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Adivina— habló Sophie, conteniendo la risa. Camille rodó los ojos.

—Entiendo— habló hastiada —¿ha venido Seelie?— preguntó con una mueca de asco.

—Estuvo aquí ayer— le contó Maia —no creo que venga, dada la hora que es.

—Mejor; voy a desearle suerte a Raphael— les guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice —vuelvo enseguida.— Clary recordó que ella era la eterna novia de Raphael... madre mía, en verdad su mente no podía procesar más datos.

La multitud ya chillaba y aplaudía de manera alarmante, y Clary supo que se acercaba el momento. Vio a los cinco hacer piña, antes de salir al escenario, para después adelantarse todos menos Jace. Simon levantó el puño, después de hacer una reverencia al público. La multitud chillaba como loca; Jordan también saludó, al igual que Alec, y Raphael levantó sus brazos, cruzando las baquetas para después sentarse en su batería.

Cam volvió con ellas, y las notas de la canción que abría el concierto empezaron a sonar. Clary no vio salir a Jace, ataviado con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta del mismo color de manga corta, que apareció en el escenario como por arte de magia; el estadio se cayó, literalmente, cuando su voz empezó a cantar, acompañado por Simon y Jordan en los coros. Joder... todavía no podía creer que tuviera a Slave Heart a solo unos pasos.

Observó a Cam, Sophie y Maia saltar y aplaudir mientras cantaban, como todo el público allí reunido. Se sintió cohibida, bastante había hecho el ridículo ayer... pero la voz de su jefa se coló por sus oídos.

—¡Vamos, Clary!— la animó —tu hermano no querría verte así— La letra de esa canción le hizo sonreír, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a cantar y a saltar, coreando a pleno pulmón la letra de uno de los tantos éxitos del grupo... porque eso querría su hermano, que ella viviera cosas bonitas... que viviera su vida, y que disfrutara de todo lo que estaba pasando...

_"Es mi vida,_

_ es ahora o nunca._

_ No voy a vivir para siempre..._

_ sólo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo..."_

Disfrutó; aplaudió y saltó como loca cantando esa canción, y todas las que siguieron... y pudo jurar que pilló a Jace mirándola unos ínfimos segundos, y hasta pudo atisbar el amago de una pequeña sonrisa. Sería un divo insoportable... pero que bien cantaba.

* * *

**Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, disculpen la demora, pero por problemas personales, no pude conectarme.**

**Cambié el día de actualización, ahora serán solo los martes.**

**¡Saludos a todos! :D**


End file.
